townsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Tutorial
Towns is a complex game. A complex game, that right now lacking a proper in-game instructions or a tutorial, but this will be quickly fixed. While its mechanics are not hard to grasp once you figure out the basics, they can be very confusing and daunting for newcomers. This is why we have made this step by step tutorial that will take you from the initial stage of the game and up until your first personal room dug underground. 1) Clearing The very first thing we will do is chop a clearing in the forest. we do this to get the early precious wood and to clear out enough space for our future workshops and houses. Click the "Orders" button at the right side menu and click "Chop" 2) Walling Now that we have enough wood and space, we continue by building our very own first workshop, the carpentry. In order to have a proper working workshop we will need to have a room and a designated zone for it. Click "Items & Place", then choose "Walls", now choose "Log Walls". Log walls are walls that doesn't require any form of processing in a workshop, so we can build them right away. Due note, those walls will decay after about a day or two. Now that we chose the log walls, designate an area consisting of 4 walls and an entrance. 3) Workshopping So, we got the walls, now we need to designate that room as a carpentry. To do so we click "Zones", then choose "carpentry".Designate the area enclosed in the walls until you see the white marking noting that this designation is suitable. Note that zones require atleast 2x3 cells space enclosed in walls to be designated. As saying in the screenshot below, you can hit Ctrl at any time to make the walls transparent, thus allowing you to see whats inside of them. Now that we have the zone designated, we need to create the carpenter bench so that the citizens could work with to create wooden items. Click "Items and Place", then click "Utils", now choose the Carpenter Bench. Note that items has their required materials listed on the pop up little text message. 4) Digging it Now that we have the carpentry fully operational, we can start delving deep. Right Click at any cell of the ground and choose the option "Dig". This cell has been dug, however, citizens can not go down yet as they need a ladder. To create a ladder we click on Items & Place, Utils, then Ladder and place it at the dug hole. Now that we have the ladder, we can finally reach below. To browse through the levels you can either click the Q/A buttons, scroll with the middle mouse wheel, or choose so from the right menu. 5) Mine my own thing As you can see, the area below the hole and ladder isnt accessible yet. we need to mine it first. Click Orders, then Mine and designate an aread around the visible cell. 6) Home, sweet home Now that we have a nice looking cave, it is time to make it a someone's home. Mine an area in the shape of a room and a corridor leading to it. Choose Zones, then Personal Room and designate the cells enclosed in that little mined out room. 7) Night time Now we got someone a room. Right now, you cant decide who's, but whoever it is, he needs a bed! Click on "Items & Place", then "Furniture", then "Wooden Bed" and place it inside the zone. Just make sure you have enough wood, if you dont, go up one level and order some trees to be chopped. Follow one of your citizen as he brings wood to the carpentry and makes the bed, then bring it down to the room. Note that a good thing for future town would be to designate stockpiles so the citizens could bring materials to the proximity of the workshops. To do so click "Stockpiles" and choose what type of stockpile you need, designate it just as you designate rooms, only that stockpile do not need walls around them. We hope you are enjoying your time with towns, for every question or suggestion feel free to come to our homepage and forums and drop us a comment. Category:tutorial